The Massacred Ball
by Jakartacity
Summary: I made this for class, and I figured I might as well post it. It's a crossover between Romeo and Juliet and the Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask, Specifically, the events that go down at the masquerade ball due to Majora's Mask.


It was the talk of the town: The Capulets' Masquerade Ball. How I pined to attend such a regal event, how I wished to be accepted into the Capulets' home, however I couldn't go.

I had no mask to wear and I was a Montague. The Capulets hated the us. Our families are sworn enemies, and I did not wish to interfere with such a bitter rivalry.

Sure my family could afford a mask, but if they were informed about my controversial plans to somehow attend the Capulets' party, they would be furious with me.

Even with these two obstacles in my way, I was determined to attend this party, for I have wished to go to the Capulets' parties for years. My plan was to sneak in, wearing my mask of course. They'll never know that I'm a Montague. However there stood a different problem; where would I get a mask?

I wandered through town, in search of a mask to wear. Due to the Capulets' party, many stores had their masks on display.

There were many masks, all so beautiful and bejeweled with the finest decorations. Some were clad in sparkling ribbons and some, real gold, rubies, and diamonds.

Although my family was among the wealthy, I couldn't buy something too expensive. I also wanted my mask to be unique. Every woman was going to wear beautiful masks and I knew it, so what would make mine so special?

I walked through town, looking for the perfect mask to wear. After hours of searching, I had found nothing that sparked my interest. Everything was beautiful, yet predictable. How would I stand out in the crowd of bejeweled masks?

While I walked through a quite slummy part of town, I stumbled upon a man with a large backpack full of masks. He had so many, that the outside of his backpack was covered in masks. He appeared to be a traveler and had a wide smile and an odd haircut. He was a bit of an unsettling sight, however, his masks were all so different. They weren't as pretty as they were unique and realistic.

One of his masks appeared to be the face of a man made of stone. It's face was cracked and he appeared to have a face of agony and pain. Another one of his masks was of a happy face, that had a large nose and painted designs that were quite unsettling, yet unique for the most part.

However there was one mask in particular that caught my attention. It was shaped like a heart and had large piercing, yellow eyes. It had horns and what appeared to be tribal markings of some sort. It had vibrant shades of red, purple, yellow, blue, green, and white. It was everything I wanted. It fit my criteria of being unique and interesting to look at. I had to have it, but the man was walking away.

I yelled out to the man.

"Excuse me, Sir!"

He turned around and looked at me with his creepy smile and walked over to me.

"Yes ma'am, how may I help you?"

His voice was low and menacing, yet his face was friendly and mischievous.

"I just wanted to know...are you by any chance selling those masks on your back?"

"But of course! I am the Happy Mask Salesman! Any mask you see I'll sell to you. I travel far and wide, advertising my rare masks on my back. My masks are special, yes very special and one of a kind too."

"I'll say. They are quite special indeed."

"Which one may I ask, captured you attention?"

"Well, I truly adore that one."

I pointed toward the vibrant heart shaped mask that I had been marveling.

"Will you sell that one to me? It's truly a rare find."

The Mask salesman looked at the mask. Suddenly his expression changed from his usual smile, to a look of panic and horror. His expression changed so quickly that it startled me.

"Ma'am, please..any other mask would be fine to sell to you, but definitely _not_ that one."

I simply would not take no for an answer. I pleaded with him some more.

"Oh sir please! It's such a lovely piece. I'll give you as much as you want for it!"

"No! I cannot entrust such a powerful mask upon you!"

I looked at him with firey anger in my eyes. I always got what I wanted no matter the price.

"Why on earth not? Am I not worthy of such a work of art? How rude of you sir!"

The Mask salesman looked at me with squinted eyes, clearly filled with frustration.

"Ma'am, i do not mean to offend you. I simply cannot entrust this Mask onto a civilian. It's effects would be far to dangerous and devastating for us all."

"What effects? What on earth are you implying?"

The Mask salesman's face took on a look of seriousness as he exhaled and looked at me with stern eyes that caused me to go silent.

"That mask you want, it is called Majora's Mask. Not only is it ancient and priceless, but it is very dangerous. The mask conceals an evil, apocalyptic power that was once used by an ancient tribe in hexing rituals. The troubles caused by the mask were so great, that the ancient ones sealed the mask in shadow forever to prevent it from being misused. However, I managed to obtain it and keep it out of the wrong hands. If someone were to wear it, it would lock on to their face and take over their mind and body, causing them to become possessed by Majora's evil powers. There's no telling what Majora will make that person do, but it would truly be a terrible, Terrible Fate."

I couldn't believe it. This man had not only deprived me of the mask, but he had lied to me! I was furious.

"No. None of that is true. You cannot fool me with such a fanciful lie!"

"Ma'am it's the truth, I swear!"

"Sure it is. Just sell me the mask. I'll give any price at all, just name it!"

"For the last time, no! I will not sell you the mask! Any other one, but not that one!"

I wouldn't take no for an answer. I suddenly got an idea. It was a mischievous one, but would surely get me that mask. I exhaled and my look of frustration simmered down as a faint smile crept upon my face.

"Ok sir, I won't pester you about the mask anymore. Do you have any others for me to choose from?"

"But of course!"

The Mask Salesman threw his bag on the ground and began to rifle through it. I then proceeded to push him away from the bag. He was surprisingly light and toppled over, away from his bag.

"Hey! What was that fo- oh no. Stop theif!"

He had seen me rifling through his bag in search of the mask, until I found it. I grabbed it and ran away a quickly as possible, not looking back once. The Mask salesman watched in the distance and yelled my way, but I had gotten too far too fast.

I ran all through town, getting strange looks from all the townspeople. I finally reached my home, but before I walked in, I hid my mask in my bag, so that I would not raise any suspicions.

I ran to my room and took out my mask. It was truly a work of art. So unique, so vibrant in color. Sure, I was a thief, but I did not care at the moment, for I had gotten a unique and beautiful mask.

I didn't wear the mask until the night of the party. I did not wish to ruin it or be caught with it by my family.

When the night finally came around, I mad sure to tell my family that I was simply going out to dinner with friends, in hopes that they would not see through my roose.

I walked to the Capulets' front gate and began to panic. What if they recognized me as a Montegue? I then realized that there was an obvious answer to the problem.

I finally put on the mask. It had a pretty tight fit, but other than that, it was perfect. With this disguise, I made my way through the gates with a large group of people in order to blend in with the crowd.

Before I walked through the door, was stopped. A wave of panic washed over me as I stood, a look of terror on my face that they fortunately, couldn't see.

"Hmm...that's a rather interesting mask. I've never seen one like it ma'am. It's pretty neat."

I was taken aback by the compliment, but also releaved that that they haven't gotten suspicious.

"Oh..umm..thank you sir."

"No problem, have a nice night, ma'am."

Still frazzled, I walked into the building. Many people's gazes came my way. I couldn't tell if they were looks of awe or disapproval, but at Least I stood out. I was unique and ready to enjoy my evening at the Capulates' Masquerade Ball.

However, As I walked over to the refreshment table my mask began to act quite strange. It became tighter and tighter around my face. It even began to feel painful as my face seemed to freeze itself.

I began to panic. If I were to pull it off, I could be identified as a Montegue, but if not..what would happen? Was the Happy Mask Salesman telling me the truth? Is Majora's mask really possessed?

Soon I got my answer when I attempted to pull off the mask, but it wouldn't come off. I pulled and pulled, but the mask wouldn't budge. It was stuck to my face and I was terrified of what the mask was capable of. Perhaps the mask was cursed after all.

My eyes began to feel pressure, as they began to glow a shade of yellow. The Mask was slowly possessing me and I felt helpless as I slowly began to loose control of my body.

People began to look at me and panic. They screamed and gasped as the mask began to glow. I let out a scream of pain as the mask grew tighter and tighter, until I no longer felt my face. My limbs all fell numb as a new power took control of them.

I collapsed to the ground and sat there as if I were dead. People began to draw near me, when my limp and lifeless body suddenly rose up from the ground.

My body began to levitate off the ground as a gust of strong winds began to materialize around me. I was surrounded by glowing cloud of green mist as I rose higher and higher.

I rose higher and higher off the ground until the glowing green around me somehow managed to break through the ceiling, as well as all of the houses' floors until I found myself above the Capulates' entire home.

All the people below me scrambled and panicked. They all screamed in terror and pointed me.

Their screaming intensified as people began to run out of the building. Others were on the ground as if they were praying. Some had even dropped to the ground and covered their heads. I was perplexed as to why they were doing this, until I looked up above my head.

I looked up and saw a truly frightening sight. It appeared to be the moon, but this was no ordinary moon. It had a disturbing face with a terrifying smile and bulging yellow eyes. Had I caused this? Because of my ignorance, had I doomed the entire world? It seemed that I had.

The moon appeared to be getting bigger and bigger, until I realized our terrible fate. The moon was falling!

It was going to crash on our world and kill many innocent lives because of me. I had truly doomed the whole world.

It was the Mask. It was summoning the moon, an evil moon to kill everyone, and I had caused it. I had one last moment to stop it. I tried my best to take control of my body again. I tried to force a spark of energy into my otherwise numb body. I screamed, I pleaded, and I prayed. Nothing was effected. It was too late.

The moon was so close that it obstructed the view of the whole night sky. It was coming down with such speed, such intensity, I knew we would all be dead within minutes, maybe even seconds.

As the moon got closer, flaming rocks that appeared to be asteroids began to rain down over the town. One of them hit the house below me, causing the building to go up in flames. It even crushed a few people, as their smashed corpses burned in the growing flames. By this point, everyone had fled the building.

The scene was truly horrific. The people fled the burning building with with various scars and cuts on their faces and arms. Women ran, one with a small child in her arms, with blood stained on their once beautiful dresses. It was a truly sad and devastating site to watch. I felt a mixture of sorrow, pain, and guilt well up in my stomach. The phrase that the Happy Mask Salesman once said repeatedly running through my mind.

" _It would truly be a terrible, Terrible Fate."_

 _"A terrible, terrible fate"_

As the asteroid-like rocks rained down, the moon continued to get larger and larger until, it became increasingly hot and a force pushed me to the ground.

All I remember hearing are the screams of the terrified people I had doomed, as well as the the flames on the moons' surface. The last thing I heard was a loud sound; the sound of impact.

 _"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"_

The Happy Mask Salesman's words still lingered in my head.


End file.
